(NOT APPLICABLE)
(NOT APPLICABLE)
(NOT APPLICABLE)
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indexing in a high-resolution microlithographic system using a substrate docking fixture when repositioning to a selected module for patterning, in turn, a number of substrate modules of a large substrate, characterized by a substrate chuck docking fixture in a kinematic engagement with a substrate chuck, together with a grip/glide air-bearing plate on the carriage of a precision X-Y stage.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are a number of modern techniques for providing a seamless composite image on a large substrate, which techniques are characterized by a scan of small-field exposures using a laser. Optical requirements mandate the use of a small image field, but repeated exposures by a small image field must flow seamlessly into each other, or there will be a condition of gaps and overlaps. The best known technique to fulfill the requirements for high-resolution, seamless imaging of large substrates is the Anvik technique of overlapping complementary polygonal scans, generally using overlapping hexagons. Informative patents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,257, Jain, issued May 8, 1990, SCAN AND REPEAT HIGH RESOLUTION LITHOGRAPHY SYSTEM, filed Oct. 5, 1988. This patent shows overlapping complementary polygonal scans for seamless patterning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,986, Dunn, Farmiga and Jain, issued Apr. 27, 1999, PROJECTION PATTERNING OF LARGE SUBSTRATES USING LIMITED-TRAVEL PRECISION X-Y STAGE, Ser. No. 08/864,160, filed May 28, 1997. Dunn et al. shows a substrate docking fixture usable in a lithography system using overlapping complementary polygonal scans for variable area substrate tiling. This technology presents, in turn, a number of different modules of a substrate for seamless imaging of the mask, one module at a time, by scanning a small image field from mask to substrate module under control of an X-Y stage before repositioning for the next module.
This invention relates to a microelectronics patterning system with a kinematic engagement to a grip/glide substrate chuck, as a substrate chuck docking fixture, together with an air bearing grip/glide plate, to maintain control during glide-mode repositioning of a large substrate, repetitively, to a number of different substrate module location, for patterning. After a module is scanned, the substrate chuck docking fixture facilitates easy gliding of the substrate, with respect to the stage, during repositioning to a new module. The substrate, temporarily docked on the substrate chuck docking fixture while the X-Y stage moves, is again gripped to the stage carriage, at the next module position, for patterning of the next module.
It is the object of the invention to provide a substrate chuck, with an air/vacuum puck, for selectively presenting the substrate for rapid-motion scanning of a module, then providing an air bearing allowing the substrate chuck to remain fixed in space, while the X-Y stage moves under it, to bring a new module into position for rapid-motion scanning.
Another object of the invention to provide a substrate chuck docking fixture, which has the capability of engaging the substrate chuck and subsequently releasing the substrate chuck, with repeatable high resolution in X, Y and Theta, at a different position with regard to the X-Y stage carriage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manufacturable substrate chuck docking fixture with high resolution and with long time between overhauls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rigid bridge to support a kinematic engagement with the substrate chuck docking fixture, thereby facilitating highly repeatable engagement during repositioning.
A feature of the invention is the provision in the substrate chuck of a limited-size air-bearing puck, providing easy repositioning of the substrate chuck on a large lightweight grip/glide plate on the stage carriage.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a demountable substrate frame for quick reloading of the substrate chuck, and consequent quick resupply of a fresh substrate to the system.
A more detailed feature of the invention is the provision in a kinematic engagement of a set of shock-resistant standard aligners, each aligner comprising an actuator, a hardened and polished ball, a flexure mechanism for maintaining ball position, and a hardened and polished veegroove receptor for the ball.
Another feature of the invention is the grip/glide subsystem of the grip/glide plate and the substrate chuck which selectively stands or rides on its air/vacuum puck on the grip/glide plate.
A more specific feature of the invention is the placement of the kinematic engagement partly on the bridge of a large-area substrate imaging system and partly on the substrate chuck.
Still another specific feature of the invention is the substrate frame, which allows the pre-loading of substrates of varying sizes onto the substrate frame prior to positioning of the pre-loaded substrate frame onto the carriage of the stage.
An advantage of the invention is that a relatively easy-to-manufacture substrate chuck with an air/vacuum puck can control a large area substrate, during both substrate scanning activity and substrate module shifting activity using a substrate chuck docking fixture.
Another advantage of the invention is that the system can be controlled to pattern a variety of substrate module sizes, using a single substrate chuck with a set of substrate frames.
An advantage of the invention is that a relatively easy-to-manufacture bridge and a substrate chuck subsystem, with a related three-ball, three-receptor kinematic engagement as a substrate chuck docking fixture, can repeatedly engage and release a substrate with respect to a fast-scan high-precision stage, in the context of patterning of a large substrate with overlapping complementary polygonal scans.
Another advantage of the invention is that the system architecture is modular, lends itself to easy accessibility, has a satisfactory capture range, has easy component replacement and provides minimal vibration.
Still another advantage of the invention is that only a small portion of the substrate chuck docking fixture mass is carried by the stage, adding very little weight to the stage subsystem.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following written description, claims, abstract and the annexed drawings.